


It's A Long Way Down

by onlyhuman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Grinding, I think that's it - Freeform, Lesbians, Oral Sex, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, let's see what else, point being: I needed to write lesbians, very very light but if you count being strapped in by a seat belt then yes there's bondage too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhuman/pseuds/onlyhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There’s a loud rumble, along with the sound of something shattering below the hood. Louis has just enough time to swerve her car to the emergency lane before it comes to a standstill and they’re stranded on a road.</i><br/> <br/>Very public car sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Long Way Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivegotfireforaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivegotfireforaheart/gifts).



> Firstly, I'm aware the title is a terrible pun. Shush.
> 
> [Eline](http://keepcalmandivegotfireforaheart.tumblr.com) gave me a prompt for a quick Tumblr drabble (expecting about 400 words max) and it escalated into 4k of super self-indulgent lesbian car sex. I would apologize, but I'm really not sorry at all. 
> 
> This is unbetaed and my first try at writing femmeslash, so bear with me here, alright? 
> 
> Anyway. This fandom needs more girl!direction. Please use this break wisely.

The sun is blinding Louis through the rear view mirror as she drives down the M6, the temperature in her Ford Fiesta heating up to almost unbearable levels. Her breath is coming out in harsh pants, hair matted to her forehead, the leather of the seats sticking to her legs. If it wasn’t for Harry sitting next to her, she’d probably want to die halfway through the three hour drive.

It’s not that Louis’ car is shit. It’s not. She’s been driving around in this old barrel for years and she’s attached to it, alright? She doesn’t even use it a lot when she’s at home with Harry, since driving around in London is about the worst thing she can possibly imagine. It doesn’t matter that it produces sounds it shouldn’t make, that it has issues starting up when it’s late January, her hands scraped bare and coloured red from the cold, and the heating won’t turn on no matter how hard she tries. Or, when it’s the middle of August, sweat dripping down her back as the sun burns through her window, and the engine overheats.

It’s not shit. It’s just old.

“Your car is shit,” Harry announces cheerfully as her arm rests on the edge of the window.

“It has character,” Louis protests and she looks over to where Harry is seated next to her. She’s staring out the window, singing along to _Hello_ softly as her hair blows in the direction of the wind, bare legs crossed over the seat. Louis has trouble keeping her eyes off of her thighs, resisting the urge to stop the car right the fuck now and get between her legs as soon as physically possible.

“One of these days it’s going to die on you, Lou, and you know it.” Harry turns her head to look at Louis and smirks, just a bit too knowingly for Louis’ taste.

“It hasn’t yet though, has it? Those are problems for future me. Go, shoo, leave me and the love of my life alone. Sing along to Adele,” she says, waving a hand at Harry distractedly. She cracks up the radio a little louder, fighting every urge within her to start belting out the words.

“Am I not the love of your life then?”

As she says it, Harry’s eyes are trained on Louis’ hand, wrapped loosely around the stick shift, and she _knows_ that Harry has a thing for Louis driving a car (something about the motions with the stick shift and how she’s in total control of the entire vehicle, she’d once said). Even though she doesn’t understand it, she normally rolls with it, loves to fuck with Harry’s mind a little and caress the stick shift a bit more filthily than necessary, but this is _not_ the time. They have places to be and family to visit.

Instead of reaching out to grab Harry’s leg like she wants to, her hands clench around the steering wheel, intently focused on keeping this car ride a safe one. She presses her thighs together, her skater skirt rippling with the motion, and there’s no way Harry hasn’t noticed. Not that it matters. They have to get to Harry’s family dinner in Cheshire before six, or Anne will absolutely _kill_ them.

Of course, that all goes to shit the second she decides it’s time to get a move on.

There’s a loud rumble, the sound of something shattering below the hood of the car, and their movements slow down considerably until the car is barely even in motion. Louis has just enough time to swerve to the emergency lane before the car comes to a standstill and they’re stranded on the side of the road.

“So, tell me then,” Harry starts after a short silence, “Are you future-Louis yet? Have you finally managed to master the act of time travel?”

She looks entirely too pleased with herself for someone who’s stranded in the middle of the road somewhere between London and Cheshire. Louis wants to either slap or kiss that smug expression off her face - for some inexplicable reason, one of those two options always wins.

“Harry.”

“Louis.”

Her lips curl into something obscene, eyes sparkling with mischief, and Louis is _done._ She surges forward, swiftly undoing her seatbelt with a click that would ruin the mood if they weren’t, you know, _them_ , and grabs Harry by the jaw, turning her so she can kiss her deeply. Harry, to her credit, doesn’t even startle, relaxing against her easily, mouth opening up to Louis and eagerly kissing her back.

Their kisses turn filthy right away, Harry pushing back against her and tangling a hand in Louis’ hair as she deepens the kiss, opening up her mouth and nudging her tongue against Louis’ lips. She tastes a bit like the tacos they’d had before they went off on the road, spicy and hot on Louis’ tongue.

Louis groans into her mouth and tries to climb over the seat divider without breaking the kiss, but inevitably fails.

“Hold on,” she murmurs against Harry’s mouth and presses a last kiss against her lips before backing up again. She kicks off her shoes and climbs over the seats until she’s situated in Harry’s lap, their naked thighs rubbing against each other in the most delicious of ways that Louis will never be able to get enough of. She’s been wet for what feels like hours, the sight of Harry in the shortest jumpsuit known to man making her ache, and she’s probably leaving a trail on Harry’s skin through her own panties from how much she’s dripping.

Harry will just have to deal with it, though Louis doubts that she really minds.

She grinds down against Harry’s thigh, gasping at the sudden friction. Harry moves, reaching up to cup Louis’ tits through her tanktop, but frowns when Louis leans back and she can’t quite reach. It takes her a second to catch up with why she can’t move, until realization visibly hits her.

“Come on, Lou, let me undo my seatbelt,” Harry complains, eyes closed. Her chest is heaving rapidly, the heat and their close contact getting to her quickly. Louis trails her lips across her neck, pushing aside her hair and twisting it up into a bun with the hair tie she always keeps on her wrist, just in case. Harry’s pants immediately become a little lighter, the damp heat on her neck finally easing a bit as her hair gets out of the way.

“I don’t know, I kind of like you strapped in like this,” Louis grins, tracing her pulse point with the barest scraping of her teeth, “Like it when you have to beg for my mercy.”

“ _Louis,”_ Harry whines, straining against the seat belt. Her hand twitches, attempting to release herself, but Louis catches it with her own before she can get close.

“Ah ah ah,” she warns and presses a kiss to Harry’s fingertips as she grinds down again,“Call your mum, and I will consider freeing you.”

“Call... My mum?” Harry blinks her eyes open, staring at Louis languidly.

“Got to let her know we’re stranded, don’t we?” Louis tuts. She moves her lips back to Harry’s neck and then slowly starts making her way down, still grinding against her thigh as she goes. The tension between her legs increases, clenching down on nothing and searching for pressure, but she doesn’t feel the urge to get this going any faster than she already is. She could honestly keep this up for ages if it keeps coaxing these noises out of Harry, if it keeps Harry breathless and powerless beneath her touch.

The hand that isn’t still holding on to Harry’s slips to the buttons of her jumpsuit, unbuttoning them swiftly, and follows the path of her fingers with her lips, kissing and nipping at the skin that’s swiftly revealed (honestly, bless her girlfriend and her hatred of bras). She stops momentarily to look back up at Harry, narrowing her eyes, and releases her hold on Harry’s fingers.

“Get your phone. Call Anne,” she orders briskly. Harry nods, hands now free, and it would be much too easy for Harry to release herself from her seat belt, but Louis knows she won’t. Not when she has this glassy look in her eyes, when she’s slowly slipped into that state of mind that means she’s willing to do everything Louis asks of her.

Louis is so in love with her that it hurts her heart sometimes.

Harry’s hand slips into the pocket of her jumpsuit, fishing out her phone and scrolling down her contacts to look for Anne. Louis takes the opportunity to close her mouth around Harry’s nipple, laving her tongue around it in the way she knows Harry loves.

“Mum?” she hears then, and alright, it’s showtime. Harry looks down at her pleadingly, but Louis shakes her head - at least she can’t be accused of not giving out any warnings beforehand.

“I’m so sorry, mum,” Harry starts. Louis takes the opportunity to slide her hands downwards, teasing towards the edge of her knickers as she presses kisses across Harry’s bared chest.

“Louis’ car broke down,” she hears Harry mutter shakingly. She’s too focused on trying to get into her underwear to pay attention to the rest of the conversation, getting frustrated with the way the jumpsuit doesn’t give way to her at _all._ It’s ruining her plans, and she doesn’t like it one bit.

“I know, I told her it’s shit, too. It was bound to happen soon,” Harry says, voice a bit more steady now. She’s regained her confidence, apparently, and that just won’t do. Louis surges up, tightening her hold on the seatbelt and strapping Harry in more effectively. Simultaneously, she presses her knee against Harry’s crotch roughly, coaxing a gasp out of her that’s so loud there’s no way Anne hasn’t heard.

“No, sorry, Lou didn’t like me insulting her car.” Harry glares at her as she says it. Louis, in return, increases her pressure between Harry’s legs, pressing her knee forward again as she bites down on Harry’s neck. A deafeningly loud gasp falls from Harry’s lips, filling the silence.

“ _F-fuck,”_ Harry curses under her breath, hand coming up to the base of Louis’ neck and squeezing tightly.

“Can you just come pick us up, please?” she abruptly yet politely snaps into the receiver (Louis didn’t even know that was possible) and rattles off the location of the nearest tank station. Maybe they are not stranded in the middle of nowhere, then. Oh well.

Louis’ hands trail across Harry’s body as she moves her knee in steady motions now. She’s picked up a speed, Harry grinding up to meet her. Her hands are clutching down on her phone, knuckles turning white with the firmness of her grip.

“Thanks, see you in a few!” she says brightly and then hangs up the phone. She opens her mouth to speak, probably to curse Louis to the moon, but cuts off with a gasp when Louis twists her nipples roughly.

“I’d tell you that you’ve been good, but insulting my car was not on the list, Harriet,” Louis snaps and stops touching her altogether, except to grab Harry’s wrist and hold them in her palms. “If you wanna get off, by all means, do your best.”

“Like this?” Harry’s eyes are shining, looking down at Louis’ legs. She’s contemplating it, Louis can tell.

“Like this,” Louis confirms, since, well. Licking Harry out would mean she’d have to release her from the seat belt, and fingering her until she cried would entail her taking off the jumpsuit, which is all just too much effort entirely. Besides. She likes Harry like this, confined to her seat belt and Louis’ grip. It wouldn’t even be the first time she got off on Louis’ thigh alone.

“Can I kiss you?” Harry asks softly, and that’s something Louis will never be able to deny her. She leans in and lets Harry kiss her, lets Harry’s lips bruise hers with the force of how hard they’re moving against her, and it’s then that Harry starts grinding back against Louis’ knee. She shifts her hips until Louis obliges and offers her her thigh instead, giving her a bit more skin to work with.

“This is ridiculous,” Harry pants against her mouth as her movements speed up.

“You love it,” Louis murmurs back to her and bites down on her lip. Even through the material of the jumpsuit, and even through her underwear, Louis can feel how wet she is, the fabric getting damp. She can smell her, too, the air around them getting heady with sweat and slick.

“I can’t believe you - _ah,”_ she cuts herself off, eyes rolling into the back of her head. Louis takes pity on her and starts moving back against her as Harry grinds against her thigh, chasing the pressure.

“Hmm?” Louis grins, moving down to Harry’s neck again and latching on, laving her tongue over her pressure point.

“ _God,”_ Harry preens and she spasms, free leg coming up to wrap around Louis’ waist. Her ankle digs into Louis’ arse, pressing her closer until Harry’s nipples are rubbing against the fabric of Louis’ tanktop.

“That’s it love, I know you can do it,” Louis praises into her ear. She closes her lips around Harry’s earlobe and tugs, soft but just on the right side of firm to make Harry gasp out loud. Her movements are getting erratic, hips stuttering against Louis, and she can tell that she’s close. God, it must be driving her _crazy,_ to be so close to the coming but having nothing to push her over, to have nothing but Louis’ thigh and not even having any direct contact - if it wasn’t so hot, Louis would have taken pity on her.

As it is, she decides to help her out a bit. She lifts Harry’s hands above her head, leaving her to Louis’ mercy completely, and snaps her hips forward, causing her leg to brush against Harry’s clit directly.

“Come for me, darling,” Louis demands gently and squeezes Harry’s wrists, the grip of her fingertips against her pulse tightening. The gesture gets to Harry, always has, and this time is no different. A flush creeps up on Harry’s cheeks, hair matted to her forehead, as her eyes start to go out of focus.

“Lou, _shit -”_

 _“_ You can do it, Haz,” she coaxes her. What a picture they must make, Harry riding back against Louis, straining against her seat, helpless to do anything but give into what’s happening as she moans insistently, and Louis staring down at her, unable to look at anything but Harry, falling apart against her.

“Lou, ungh, ‘m so close,” she whines, eyes closing against her will. Louis’ mouth moves to Harry’s wrist as she releases her hand and clamps down, breaking the skin with her teeth.

 _“_ I _said -_ come for me _,”_ she orders and presses her now free hand where Harry’s wettest. That’s all it takes. Harry gasps and _comes,_ comes for what seems like hours as she writhes against Louis, riding out her high with Louis whispering praises into her ear.

 _“_ You’re incredible, darling,” Louis says, stunned into silence while Harry’s catching her breath. “I barely even touched you.”

“Sometimes I think that just looking at you is enough,” Harry admits lazily, as if that isn’t some earth shattering secret she decided to share. Louis can feel the ground disappear from beneath her feet, thinking of Harry coming untouched just by _looking_ at Louis, thighs shaking as she writhes against the mattress. God, they’re going to have to explore that some more in the future. Possibly Louis could tie her up for real, make sure that she really can’t move, prove that she can honestly come just from looking at her girlfriend.

Harry’s voice snaps her out of her fantasy, dragging her back to the heat of the car.

“Can you free me now?”

“Shit, yeah, of course,” Louis scrambles forward and undoes Harry’s seatbelt hastily. As soon as she’s free, Harry wraps her arms around Louis and pulls her close to her chest.

“Now that I can move,” she starts, hands coming down to Louis’ arse under her skirt. “It’s your turn, love.”

“And how do you propose we do that?” Louis asks with an amused grin. Harry brushes her hair out of her face and kisses her, letting her tongue run over Louis’ bottom lip slowly. A shiver rolls down her spine as she feels Harry squeezing her cheek slightly underneath her skirt.

Before she can blink, the car door opens and Harry’s lifting her in one swift motion, carrying her out of the car and placing her against the passenger side, barely shielding her from the traffic on the M6.

“I think I’m going to lick you out right here, where everyone can see,” Harry grins and drops to her knees. And really, who’s Louis to say no to such a proposal?

Harry’s hands wrap around her ankles, slowly sliding up her calves. It shouldn’t be as arousing as it is, but Harry’s cheekbones are illuminated by the light, eyes dark and focused, and Louis can’t deal with knowing what’s about to happen, with knowing that anyone who drives by will at least catch a glimpse when they drive closer, the car a sad excuse of a shield for the scene. The worst part is that Louis knows Harry gets off on it, likes feeling that she has an audience, a chance to show off a little and try harder than she normally does.

Her girlfriend is ridiculous, and she loves every single thing about her.

The asphalt must be burning beneath her knees, but Louis can’t quite get herself to worry about the well-being of Harry’s knees, not when her hands are finally, _finally_ easing up her thighs and edging closer to where she’s wanted them all along. She nuzzles her cheek against Louis’ thigh, fingers curling around the edge of Louis’ boy shorts.

“Off with these,” Harry whispers, and Louis really shouldn’t be able to hear her when there’s cars whizzing past, the sound deafening around them, but it’s no surprise that she does anyway, every single one of her senses trained into hyperfocus.

Harry pulls her underwear down and Louis obediently steps out of them. One of her trainers gets trapped in the leg for a second and Harry can’t help but let out a loud, barking laugh, the sound echoing down the highway and ringing in Louis’ ears.

The wind causes her skirt to rise up as she’s exposed to the air, rippling waves brushing against her pussy as Harry helps her get out of her knickers.

“Haz,” Louis whines, thighs clenching under Harry’s grip. Her lips rub against each other, but the glide is easy with how wet she is, and she feels like she’s about to explode just from the hint of a touch. Harry doesn’t answer, instead choosing to spread Louis’ legs and positioning her more firmly against the side of the car. She ducks down, shuffling closer to Louis, and slides her fingers up, up, up, until she’s pressed exactly where Louis wants her most. Her thumbs circle over her lips until she’s spread wide open for her, and Harry’s tongue darts out over her own lips in anticipation, probably blissfully unaware that she’s doing it in the first place. She can probably see exactly how wet Louis is, how she’s slicked up her own thighs just at being exposed like this.

“You’re dripping,” Harry indeed acknowledges with a curl of her lips, her smirk bordering on filthy, and then she dives in, tongue first, just the way she eats. Louis would laugh at that if all air didn’t escape from her lungs and made her feel trapped against the car, even if she is as free as she could get, exposed with the whole world as an audience.

It doesn’t feel like that, though. It feels like the world is reduced to the girl kneeling down at her feet, licking a broad stripe from where she’s wettest right up to her clit.

“Shit,” Louis hisses, the first touch always getting to her the most. She’s aching after she’s been sat in that car for an hour already, waiting to get Harry’s mouth on her, and now that she does, she doesn’t know how to keep breathing. Harry moans against her, the vibrations resonating against her until it seems like Louis can feel them echo through her entire body. She flattens her tongue and trails down, pressing herself against Louis’ cunt until she’s so close that Louis can only see her hair popping out from under her skirt.

“Missed tasting you,” Harry mumbles against her, tongue speeding up slightly as she buries her face between Louis’ thighs. It’s barely been a day since they did this last, Louis thinks, but really - Harry has always been hungry for eating her out, can never get enough of tasting Louis on the tip of her tongue.

One of her hands moves around to her arse, holding her still against the car, and Louis can feel herself, along with her resolve, slowly slipping. Her hand trails down to Harry’s hair, grabbing a fistful of her curls so she can keep herself upright. In return, Harry stiffens up her tongue and dips the tip into her cunt.

“Your _tongue,”_ Louis gasps, back arching against the hood of her car. The sun is burning into her back, her tanktop sticking to her skin with the sweat that has started to form. The air around her feels stale, suffocating her with the intensity of Harry in her, around her, _everywhere_. Harry takes her desperation as a cue to speed up her pace, fucking in and out of her opening with an enthusiasm only she can muster. Breathless sounds fall from Louis’ lips to the tempo of Harry’s licks, the velvety roughness of her tongue sparking up flames throughout her entire body.

She chooses that moment to run her tongue up her slit, teasingly pressing a kiss to her lips, before she closes her mouth around Louis’ clit again and _sucks._

“Harry, _fuck,_ ” Louis whines, the grip on Harry’s hair tightening, and Harry moans louder at that s well, closing her lips around Louis’ clit more tightly. Louis desperately wishes she could see it, could see Harry’s eyes staring up at her as she puts her mouth to good use, but at the same time she kind of likes that she doesn’t. With the view of Harry taken away from her, the rest of her senses have seem to gotten that much more intense, the pressure on her clit maddening at this point.

And anyone who’s looking can see Louis fall apart right here on the side of the road. It’s that thought that makes Louis absolutely _lose it._

“Haz, please, I’m about to… _Ah_ ,” Louis gasps, and it’s then that Harry’s grip on her cheeks suddenly eases up and teases around her opening instead. She presses her fingertip in and that’s all it takes. When she comes, Harry sucks her through it, mouth tightening on her clit and latching on as Louis rides out the pleasure rolling over her in waves. Her thighs clamp around Harry’s face, and she’d worry about Harry suffocating if she didn’t know that she loved this, loved seeing every little reaction Louis has when it comes to pleasing her.

As she comes to, Harry ducks out from under her skirt and grins, her chin shining with something wet that Louis quickly realizes is her own slick. Before she can say anything, Harry dives back under her skirt and suddenly Louis can feel her tongue on her thighs, lapping up her slick enthusiastically.

Fuck, her girlfriend is insatiable.

“Don’t you ever have enough?” Louis asks with closed eyes, thighs still shaking from the force of her orgasm. Harry lifts her legs then, helping her back into her underwear.

“You taste so good, I couldn’t help myself,” she grins as she eases herself off the ground and presses herself close to Louis’ chest. “You wouldn’t either if you were me.”

She trails a wet finger up her cheek, _the finger that had just been inside Louis,_ and tilts her face towards her own so she can kiss her deeply. Louis can taste herself in Harry’s mouth, which was probably the intention in the first place.

“You’re ridiculous,” she murmurs against Harry’s lips, looping an arm around her neck. She nips at her bottom lip before pulling back, staring into her eyes.

“You love it,” Harry shoots back, voice rough from their earlier adventure.

“That I do,” she smiles and she knows that she’s shooting her girlfriend heart eyes, but shit, she just got licked out _on the side of a very public road._ It’s a miracle they haven’t been arrested for public indecency yet at this point.

When Anne finally arrives to save them from their impending doom, the sun has started to set and it's beginning to get a tad darker out. The look that she shoots the two of them is one that makes Louis feel like she wonders how they haven't gotten themselves arrestted yet, either - there’s no hiding what they’ve been up to, Harry’s hair messed up from Louis’ hands and lips still puffy. Louis own skin flashes hot just at the thought of what they’d been up to.

Harry opens up her mouth to speak, but Anne lifts a finger and shushes her quickly.

“I don’t want to know,” Anne deadpans. She's probably right. Louis wouldn't want to know either.

She beckons the two of them over to her own car and thankfully doesn’t say another word as she drives them back home to Holmes Chapel, but Louis knows it’s not the end of it. For now, though, she can’t say she minds.

It was totally worth it.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Next time I will include the rest of the band too. I promise. 
> 
> Come talk girl direction with me on [Tumblr](http://loveloveolivia.tumblr.com/). We need more of it. You can even come prompt me, who knows what else grows out of it next time :)
> 
> ps: if you want to reblog the post, it's [here.](http://loveloveolivia.tumblr.com/post/140653722426/its-a-long-way-down-by-onlyhuman-pairings-harry)


End file.
